Will Be Sane
by MooseandCam
Summary: Camille remembers her love story.


A/N; I don't know but I've had this idea for ages and can't get it out of my mind.

It's a One shot maybe a two shot? I'm not completely sure.

I don't own Step Up.

(But if I did They'd totally have their own movie.)

***Xxxxxxxx***Xxxxxxxx***Xxxxxxxx***

~_Happily_~

You can't define happiness well at least that's what I think.

What I mean is everyone has their own definition of happiness or atleast that's what Moose used to say.

No matter what or how mean I got he still stuck around and I'd be so grateful in the long run.

To think it all started because my brother set us up.

Only Tyler would know that two opposites would attract, boy was he right.

* * *

><p>~<em>The set up~<em>

The restaurant that he took me to that very first date was terrible really and truly I wanted to choke my brother for even trying to set us up.

As the night went on though I realized Moose wasn't that bad he was very cute and funny.

"So.. I, uh- You like music right?" Moose asked fumbling about with his words.

"Yeah, I'm a singer."

"Really what a coincidence coincidence I'm a dancer.. and well I'm an engineering major too."

"Wow, that's interesting." I said, I remember thinking god what a dweb.

"Look, cam I mean if you don't like me just come out and say it you don't have to pretend if your not having a good time just tell me." Moose sighed a sad look in his eyes.

"Your right I'm not having a good time." I said trying not to smile.

"Oh, okay I get it your just not that into me-."

Moose was cut off because I kissed him .

Pulling away slowly I whispered "I'm having a wonderful time."

* * *

><p><em>~Jelousy~<em>

"Camilleeee Why are you ignoring me?... Whatt did I do.?" Moose voice came though the phone.

Voicemail deleted.

"Please anwser me you know i-.

Voicemail deleted.

It was the first few months and into our relationship and i was still terribly insecure.

I mean I know Sophie was just a co-worker but I'd seen the way she looked at him.

Sophie looked at him the way I looked at him and I knew he knew.

I mean i just didn't want to lose him.

The knock on my bedroom door stoped my thoughts.

I opened the door ready to slam the door in Tylers face.

Except when I opened the door it wasn't my brother it was Moose.

He'd open the door and stomped his way over to my bed, I'd would of smiled or even laughted but I had to remember I was mad at him.

"Cam, what's wrong what did I do now?" His lips in a straight line."

"Why don't you go ask Sophie.. I know you been texting her."

"Your right I have been texting her."

I remember bitting my lip and trying to not cry in front of the asshole.

"Matter of fact I've been texting Sophie,Andie, Violet, Kiddo and oh your mom too."

Moose said smiling shaking his head.

I was speechless he knew I was mad and had to act like a smartass.

"Moose please I see the way she looks at yo-."

"She's not you." Moose said shrugging like it was the most nonchalant thing he's ever said."

"What?" I said as he pulled me on top of him on the bed.

"I'm only interested in you and you only." He said kissing my forehead.

After that I was never Jealous again.

* * *

><p>~<em>His Dreams<em>~

It wasn't easy having a college boyfriend in highschool.

People whispered and made it a big thing.

I didn't care.

To me he was just what I needed, god knows what would of happened if Tyler hadn't set me up with him.

A few weeks after the jealousy thing I was convinced there was no way to avoid falling in love with him.

"What do you want to do with your life?" I asked as he drove us to the beach.

"Uhm ..what is this a job interview?" Moose said quirking an eyebrow.

"No ass, I'm just asking... you're the one with two majors." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh, I see this is where you question if I'm more a dancer or an enginer?" Moose smirked.

Always smirking always he was impossible.

"Well..?" I asked clearly annoyed.

"Guess your just going to have to stick around to find out."

Then he intertwined our fingers and I never brought it up again.

Later I'd discover his number one dream was to become a dancer but engineering was a close second though.

* * *

><p>~<em>Fool<em>~

Some times it was just easy between us like he'd say some thing and it would be crazy because I would be thinking it that's what was truly amazing about us.

Even though we got set up you'd think we'd know eachother our whole lives.

"Cam, What's are song?" Moose had asked me one time after a movie date.

I laughted was he serious?

"I don't know... Why?"

"Just asking I just thought we'd have a song already."

"Is it that important?" I furrowed my brows obviously confused.

"Well yes Camelon it's very important we need a song .. It's like a couple rule." Moose said shaking his head.

Moose was like that if he wanted something or wanted to prove something he was very stuborn.

"I suppose." I sighed, I could already tell he wasn't going to let this go untill we found a song

Weeks later when I was cooped up in my bedroom I'd hear it.

At first it was low and than it got louder and louder.

I remember looking out my window to the crowded streets of New york city and see Moose my boyfriend caring a boom box.

It was all very Pretty Women eighty's romantic comedy type of cliché.

Their in the rain getting soaking wet was Moose holding a boom box playing "Earth Angel."

At first I was confused than I remembered it was the song in my favorite movie.

I ran downstairs and we danced in the rain.

We ended up getting the flu but it was totally worth it.

* * *

><p>~<em>Heart~<em>

I still remember realizing I was inlove with him it was the summer before Senior year and I felt

it from my head to my toes.

Of course I didn't tell him untill months later but it was like having a little secret one I couldn't wait to share like it was a beautiful wonderful thing.

He had my heart and I hadn't even been dating him a year.

"What are you thinking about?" Moose asked as he layed next to me on the grass.

"Nothin.. " I lied it wasn't the time or place yet it was way to early to tell him.

"Oh well you had the cutest look."

The crazy thing was that day I wanted to ask so badly if he loved me too but it was the start of summer there'd be time for that later.

* * *

><p>~<em>I can't dance~<em>

Moose was so encouraging.

He loved to hear me sing at the most random times.

I was an okay dancer though.

Some people learn to dance other's are born too.

Let me tell you Moose was definitely born to dance .

Me? Not so much.

"Dance with me!" Moose shouted over the blaring music.

It was the Santiago twin's eighteenth birthday and almost every one was on the dance floor.

"I can't dance...!" I shouted back.

Moose just gave me his yeah right look.

Even though my protest he dragged me to the dance floor.

We danced all night and it was one of the best nights of my life.

* * *

><p>~<em>Knee socks~<em>

It was the morning after I'd lost... well more like the morning we lost our virginity to each other.

I was in a bra, panties and knee socks.

Moose started laughing.

I pinched his chest.

"What's so damn funny?"

Moose than started to laugh harder.

I scowled...this idiot .

"You kept your socks on the whole time." He said smiling down at me.

That was the moment I realized I gave my Virginity to the right person

* * *

><p>~<em>I Can Tell~<em>

We were back at the crappy restaurant.

It was kind of one of my favorite places in the world because it was we're we had our first date.

It was completely random too the first week after I starred my senior year we went for what he called celebration pasta.

Maybe it was the celebration pasta talking but I'd finally told him

"Boy, can I tell you a wonderful thing? I can't help but notice the way you're staring at me, I know I shouldn't say this but I really believe I can tell by your eyes your in love with me.

Moose's face got red.

"I love you too." I said smiling a lovestruck smile.

Then he leaned over and kissed me.

"I love you Most." He whispered in between kisses.

* * *

><p>~<em>Break up~<em>

One December I broke up with him because he started dancing again and didn't tell me.

A week later he hits the breaks too soon .

He had to get twenty stitches in the hospital room.

When he started crying i cried too.

I was looking at him the whole time he slept.

The whole argument was stupid we should be together.

That's when I realized we we're meant to fall apart to fall back together.

And when the Sun came up he was looking at me.

After that we never broke up again.

* * *

><p>~<em>Growing Up<em>~

The best part about finishing college was actually starting our lives together

We had found a small apartment and it was perfect.

Those few years had been the best years untill the idea of marriage came up.

After Sean and Andie got married I was starting to wonder was he ever going to ask me.

I'd drop the bomb during dinner.

"Moose when are we getting Married?" I blurted out just as I put the casserole on the table.

"What?" Moose said raising an eyebrow.

"C'mon It's been five years now.. I'm not getting any younger." I said pointing the fork at me at than pointing at him gesturing toward us.

"We'll see." Was all he said.

I was furious what was wrong with me that he didn't want to marry me?

That following weekend is when it happened .

He took me to the same restaurant we went to on our first date it actually wasn't as terrible as it was the first few times maybe new owner's or something.

"Moose, it's a Friday night we could of gone anywhere else you didnt have to drive all the way home for this restaurant."

"Cam, This is where we had our first date it's were we said I love you for the first time its obviously an important place."

I had almost forgot about that.

That old Italian restaurant was were we said I love you for the first time.

It seemed like ages ago we were old a couple of eighteen year olds crazy in love

Still very crazy in love.

"Yeah, I know we have alot of memories here." I said smiling as I looked at the menu .

"And im about to Make another one." Moose said getting on his knee.

"Camillie Metilda Gage will you be my wife?"

I of course said yes.

Moose swore I didn't force him to marry me that the day I asked he'd just bought the ring and freaked out and thought I was on to him.

It was nice how it all panned out though.

That following spring I became Camille Metilda Alaxander.

* * *

><p>~<em>Forever~<em>

Forever is a long time but I Didn't mind spending it by his side.

We tried for a long time to have kids .

Like really hard.

It was frustrating because it was three years of marriage and no baby.

"We could always adopt.. Or the fertility thingy." Moose said as we stared at another negative sign on the pregnancy test.

"It wouldn't be the same." I said trowing the test in the garbage bin.

"True we need it to be a little thing that came from both of us.. Maybe it's because we're just too awesome." Moose said shaking his head smiling.

"What do we do now?" I asked laying on our bed looking at the celling .

"We keep trying."

Our child didn't come into the world untill nine months later.

Juliet Alexander.

Then a year and nine more months later we had Henry Alaxander.

Once again we we're happier than any of us had ever been before.

Thats the thing you never see a heart brake coming.

* * *

><p>~<em>Heart Brake~<em>

To think I fell so hard for some one who fell equally as hard as I did.

Time is such a precious thing when you have what I had you take care of it and never let it go.

It was late one autum night when Moose Robert Alexander the third was killed by a drunk driver.

I remember crying and Kiddo holding me as the sobs continued...

All the memories came rushing back and it was as like I was living them over and over again the restaurant, our song the time we broke up all the times he danced all the times we danced together.

It was all to much.

Him not being with me was too much.

It all just felt numb.

Our kids only seven and six at the time didn't quite understand that daddy was gone and not coming back.

Now things are different Julliet is graduating high school in a few more months and Henry is learning how to drive.

I'm standing here with flowers not quite ready to leave.

Twenty years ago to the date I was set up with the love of my life at a terrible restaurant.

The resturant was tore down a year after Moose passed it was tragically ironic.

I want to stay.

Stay with him.

But I can't I have to get home and cook for my babies who are almost grown and out of the house.

As I set the flowers down its almost as I can feel him smiling.

* * *

><p>An; Please don't kill me.

This was inspired by Out of the Woods by Taylor Swift & Terrible Things by Mayday parade.

I just wanted to expirence a sad ending .

The second part should be up soon.

Please Review/Follow/Favorite .

It would mean the world to me.


End file.
